


無題 2 （突發車）【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】

by Gecko892461



Series: 無題（突發車）【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angry Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: 算是維達世界盃脫衣慶祝和跟曼朱吵架結合的腦洞吧。





	無題 2 （突發車）【曼朱/維達/蘇爸】

**Author's Note:**

> ❗️注意：NC-17，算PWP吧（？）  
> ❗️曼朱/維達/蘇爸（名字先後不代表攻受）。  
> 突發腦洞，沒有邏輯可言，快被自己的小學生文筆氣死，崩潰之下的產物。  
> 爛尾。

6.

　　Vida閉上眼欲隔絕震耳欲聾的掌聲和噓聲，甚至沒注意到有人朝他走來，Ćorluka托著他的手臂想扶他起來，Vrsaljko也走來幫了一把，兩人都對他說了什麼，無不是些安慰的話語，他很清楚自己現在不需要這些，他視線閃躲著只希望隊友們可以丟他一個人靜靜，餘光中有個身影逕自向他走來，他下意識往反方向逃跑依然被堵個正著，Mandžukić也加入對他說教的行列，他最不想要的就是這樣了。

　　 _──到頭來你還是什麼都不懂。_

　　Vida推搡著Ćorluka和Vrsaljko，兩人交換下眼神後拍了拍Vida便走開了，Mandžukić還在對他指手劃腳，他不耐煩地甩開對方，Mandžukić的指尖也毫不留情地戳在他胸口上。

　　必要的話，Vida真覺得自己會在這裡和Mandžukić打上一架。

　　騷動引來Dalić的注意，他悄悄拉開兩人的距離，可Mandžukić還是不斷地逼近，Vida不懂他到底想幹什麼，一直到回到更衣室他都沒有和對方對上一眼。

 

　　工作人員收走球員身上濕透的國旗，並派發毛巾和浴巾，Vida頭頂著毛巾坐在置物櫃前發呆，在回來之前他假裝不經意地碰了碰Mandžukić的手臂，那是他一貫的道歉開頭，但今天做得不太順利，他沒有等到Mandžukić的回應就快步溜走了。

　　他想他只是不願意看到那雙每次都彷彿在對他說「你又在瞎擔心什麼？」的眼睛。

 

　　Mandžukić一回更衣室就先沖了澡，他出來看見待在櫃前發愣的Vida全身還溼答答的，便找了條乾淨的浴巾給對方披上，也不管還有其他人在，他捧住Vida的臉逼對方直視自己。

　　「能不能告訴我你在躲什麼？」

　　「我......」

　　Vida在Mandžukić眼裡看見了意料之外的成分。

　　 _──擔心？他在擔心我？_

　　Vida抑制不住鼻酸的感覺，他不想在Mandžukić面前哭，但對方一直將他的頭扭回來，不讓他有逃走的機會，所以他只好向前摟住Mandžukić的脖子，這動作害對方重心不穩雙膝跪地，對方把手輕輕放在他背上，任由他的淚水浸濕衣襟。

　　「對......對不起......」

　　「怎麼又道歉了。」

　　「沒能把獎盃帶給你......帶給你們......」

　　「這是我們必須共同承擔的後果。」

　　Vida沒有回話，只是顫抖得更大力了，Mandžukić花了點時間等他冷靜下來，用毛巾擦乾淚痕讓對方趕緊去沖澡，把自己整理整理。

 

 

7.

　　「為什麼你們都要離開？」

　　Mandžukić和Subašić停下了拖行李箱的動作同時回頭，走廊突然變得安靜許多，Vida顫抖的聲音在空氣中飄蕩。

　　「能不能至少一個人留下來陪我？」

　　氣氛剎時間變得尷尬，Mandžukić感到不解地看向Subašić，只見對方抬了抬眉毛，望向Vida用眼神詢問要由誰來解釋。

　　Mandžukić知道Vida和Subašić一直有層不一般的關係，經常表現得太過親密，Subašić對Vida的肢體碰觸甚至比他還大膽。

 

　　「那天......的前一晚Suba來和我說他要退出國家隊了，然後他說你也是，所以我才會這麼生氣地上了你的床。」

　　「你為什麼平白無故和他說那些？」Mandžukić責備Subašić。

　　「總比你一直瞞著我好吧？」

　　兩人爭吵的音量逐漸提高，Subašić完全插不上話，Mandžukić拉著Vida往他們的房間走，Subašić緊跟著進了房門。

　　「你跟進來幹什麼？」

　　「我不能讓你們誤會更深。」

　　「好啊，那你說你們還幹了些什麼，不要跟我說這單純是朋友之間的關心，我不吃這一套。」

　　「......我們那天的確上床了，但──」

　　「呵，這就是你所謂的誘惑？Domagoj？還記得你多麼義正詞嚴地指責我嗎？」

　　Mandžukić捉住Vida的手腕將他拉到面前，抵住對方的額頭忿恨地從齒間擠出質問。

　　「你說的那些究竟算不算數？你也對他說過一樣的話？你也用那些甜言蜜語勾引他給你上過嗎？」

　　「我沒有......」

　　「那證明給我看，誰對你來說更重要。」

　　「我不能......你們對我而言都......這不公平！你不能要求我這麼做！我不能失去你們任何一個，可是你們卻要同時離開我，這不公平！」

　　「好啊，既然沒有人願意退讓──那我們只能『好好相處』了。」

　　Mandžukić把Vida摔向站在門前的Subašić身上，粗魯的吻嗑破了Vida的嘴唇，他抓住Subašić把人向前帶，Subašić為了穩住身子只能扶著Mandžukić的手臂，兩人的下身同時頂住了維達的，Mandžukić拽下Vida的褲子，眼神越過對方的頭頂惡狠狠地瞪向Subašić。

　　「幹他。」

　　Subašić面露難色，他不知道該怎麼應對正在發飆的Mandžukić，這一切的發展都太超過了，情況已經完全失控。

　　見Subašić無動於衷，Mandžukić硬是把Vida轉過身，釋放出自己的慾望頂在對方股間，他捉住對方的手伸進Subašić衣服裡。

　　「既然你做不了決定，我們就一起補償你，嗯？」

 

 

8.

　　Vida被夾在兩個身材都比他高大的男人之間，Subašić扶住了他的腰向上頂撞著，身後也是抹了夠多的潤滑液才勉強讓兩根巨物同時進出，他跪在床上不適地扭動著，被Mandžukić自後方把他從Subašić身上撈起，左臂勒著他的脖子，另一手按住他的額頭，壓制嫌犯般限制了他的行動。

　　「嗯嗯......啊啊啊......慢點......求你們慢點......」

　　狹窄的甬道緊緊包覆著超出容忍範圍的硬物，每根血管擦過內壁的觸感都清晰得引起顫慄，撕裂帶來的痛楚逐漸麻痺，Vida捲曲腳趾準備迎接高潮，卻被捂住了頂端。

　　「Ma......Mario？拜託......放開......」

　　「不等等我們？」

　　「快......快點......」

　　「是你說的。」

　　Mandžukić鬆開對Vida的桎梏，單手壓著他的背加速了下身的進攻，Subašić緊緊將他擁在懷裡深埋在他體內，Vida臉埋進Subašić胸口承受著撞擊，他的指節發酸早已攥不住床單，只能弱弱地搭著Subašić上臂。

　　「嗯嗯......嗯、啊、啊、Denijal......」

　　Subašić捉著Mandžukić的手臂把人拉近，Mandžukić撐在Vida身上親吻他尚未完全褪掉的痂，Subašić厚實的手掌拍在Mandžukić屁股上發出響亮的聲響。

　　「Mario，快點......」

　　床單被Mandžukić的動作弄得擺脫床墊的壓制，堆積在他雙腿與Subašić屁股之間摩擦著帶來一種靜電的快感。

　　Mandžukić壓住Vida的恥骨讓Subašić的陰莖插到最深，自己再如打樁機般狠狠地鑿入密穴盡頭。

　　Vida早就洩得差不多了，又在強勢猛攻之下迎來了第二次高潮，Mandžukić額頭抵在Vida肩窩低吼著射進對方體內，抽出性器時部分白濁液體跟著流了出來，Subašić就著此時的姿勢摟著Vida翻身，頂弄了一番也在甬道中留下了愛液。

　　Vida像剛從水裡被打撈到岸上來，床單被各樣液體浸濕到能擰出水來，他隱約感覺到近乎失去知覺的穴口還在開合著擠出兩頭怪物留下的記號，其中一頭又循著氣味追到了洞口。

　　「不要了Mario，求求你......好痛......」

　　Vida哭到眼睛腫得睜不開，Mandžukić把他抱到腿上，半挺的性器蹭著紅腫的股間，Vida癱在他懷裡顫抖著身子。

　　「是不是讓你永生難忘？你要的不就是這個嗎？」

　　Vida腦袋在Mandžukić胸上胡亂蹭著，他已經搞不清自己是在搖頭還是點頭了。

　　「還想要？不要？不要了？」Mandžukić扳過Vida的臉故意面向Subašić，「那問問Suba？」

　　「不要這樣對他，Mandžo。」Mandžukić咄咄逼人的態度讓Subašić忍無可忍，他從對方懷中把人搶過來，抓了件被單讓Vida披上。

　　分明是兩人背著Mandžukić好上了，現在這副場景卻好像全都是他的錯，Subašić護著Vida的樣子在Mandžukić眼裡顯得格外刺眼。

　　「聽我解釋，Mandžo，除了那天晚上，我和他真的從沒有背著你做過任何對不起你的事。」

　　「因為你們都明著來。」

　　「他只是缺乏安全感──我知道這不應該是藉口，但是他喜歡，他喜歡我摸摸他的頭、順順他的頭髮，所以我做了，僅此而已，他要的就是那麼簡單，你應該要知道的。」

　　「現在倒變成你在教我們怎麼相處了。」

　　「冷靜點......別變得那麼刻薄，你嚇壞Domo了。」

　　「得了吧，你還叫他的小名根本存心要激怒我。」

　　「我只是想試著告訴你他也需要有人適時地哄哄他，現在我說的話你大概也聽不進去，不要逼他做抉擇，Mario，他真的很愛你。」

　　「我不需要從別人口中知道這件事。」

　　爭鋒相對那麼久也累了，兩個人突然安靜下來大眼瞪小眼，發現Vida在不久之前就沒了動靜。

　　「......過來。」

　　Mandžukić本不願意，但Subašić伸長手臂把他拉了過去，Mandžukić看不見Vida縮在被單裡的臉，還以為Subašić是想叫他安靜。

　　「睡著了？」

　　「Mario......」Vida偷偷從被單中伸出手捏住Mandžukić的手指，像小寶寶似地，「我很抱歉......如果你想結束這段關係我無話可說。」

　　Mandžukić掀開覆在Vida頭上的布料，Vida以為他又生氣了，嚇得往旁邊縮了縮，Mandžukić按住對方的脖頸阻止對方繼續向後，他靠向前用額頭抵著對方的。

　　「你們兩個想怎樣我不管，但我絕不可能是放手的那一方。」

　　Vida懦懦地抬眼，他這些天第一次真正直視進那讓他跌進深淵至今還無法從中逃離的深棕色眼珠。

　　「你原諒我了......？」

　　「我沒這麼說，這次可不是那麼容易就能消氣，我得再想想要怎麼懲罰你──皮帶還躺在我的行李裡呢。」

　　Mandžukić總能板著臉說出一些讓Vida害羞的話，比如現在Vida全身起了疙瘩，包裹在被子裡的下身開始蠢蠢欲動。

　　他咽了咽口水。

　　「Suba也一起嗎？」

　　「隨便。」Mandžukić對著Subašić聳聳肩。

 

 

9.

　　「還沒說......我們之後該怎麼見面。」Vida嘴裡含著薄荷味的泡沫，站在浴室門口看著還賴在床上的兩人。

　　「到底是誰比較累啊？你們看都把我的身體弄成什麼德行了！」Vida光著屁股指著從背延伸至大腿的一大片星星點點。

　　「鬧鐘都還沒響......你那麼早起來幹嘛......」才剛說完手機就在床頭櫃上震個沒完，Subašić越過Mandžukić把鬧鈴關掉，趴在對方身上繼續打盹。

　　「你們把東西都留在裡面了，我不起床把它洗出來不行啊......不會其實你們兩個早就搞在一起了吧？義大利和摩納哥甚至離得更近啊。」Vida套上內褲，爬回床上和兩人滾成一團。

　　「......你再說一句我就把你綁去義大利。」

　　「行啊你行李箱還有位置嗎？」

　　「我的還有。」Subašić表情無比認真。

　　「少來了。」

　　「我可以在路上買個新的。」

 

　　Mandžukić翻白眼都翻到太平洋去了。

　　也只有Subašić能把Vida的話題接得這麼順了。

 

 

　　──END──

 


End file.
